Crystal Clear (Star Fox Story)
by SerpentMaster125
Summary: 3 years after the Anglar invasion and the Lylat system is on comeplete peace ever since the reunion of Star fox and the Birth of Venomia, the City in Venom. However the "swarm" is coming and they are here to destroy everything in their path! But there is


3 years has passed since the anglar invasion, Krystal has joined the Star fox team once again, And General Pepper is back for his duties, Despite of being very old and needing retirement, as for Star Wolf? They have helped in defeating the Anglar`s but are presumed missing for 2 years now,And finally Venom has changed thanks to Dash Bowman into a peaceful planet instead of a war base like his Grandfather once did several years ago. Star Fox were all chatting at the newly formed Venom`s Headquarters Where Dash has invited them,

"Star Fox, I thank you all for the things you did the past years." Said Dash as an Grattitude to Star fox for what they have done for the Galaxy.

But at the atmosphere of Venom, a strange space craft stayed still for several hours, only for it to blast away out of the Lylat System.

"Wait...could it be...no thats impossible." Krystal Thought in her head, Suddenly she fell to the ground, Fox was the First to notice that.

"What happened Krystal?" Said Fox Coming near her and trying to help her stand up.

Krystal explained that something familiar is in the atmosphere of Venom, it was an spaceship. But once they checked, it was gone. Suddenly however an huge explosion occurred at the eastern part of the planet. But then a strange cloaked figure appeared in a hologram message

"Youre that newbie aren`t you? That Ape that ruled Venom for only 3 years...pathetic, And I thought Andross was a pushover, man was I wrong! said the Cloaked figure as he mocked Dash and Star Fox

"But we are after someone...We want a blue Vixen by the name of Krystal, give her to us and we will leave now, but if you dont do that we shall destroy this pitiful planet!"

Star Fox soon realized that this enemy isn't related or similar than anything then faced before. The cloaked figure soon laughed for being dumb struck, soon 2 more character appeared behind him, One cloaked in green and the cloaked in purple, bodyguards.

"We are after a girl called Krystal, this is our last warning or we will destroy this planet...you wont? Then we,ll have to go there by force!"

The hologram message then closed. And 2 space crafts appear out of nowhere, They got technology that not even Andross could create, so that is what they meant with spaceships landed on the boarding site and the cloaked figure, along with 2 other soldiers appeared.

"Krystal, do you know this guy?" Asked Fox in a confused voice.

"I think so...but he died several years ago, it cant be him."

Falco saw that this guy was an species never seen before, Rather it seems like he wears an metal mask with three glowing red eyes, by the left there were 2 eyes and by the right, only it looked like a crudely designed mask. 2 of his men both smashed down a door and the figure came inside.

"So this is the self claimed group of legendary Arwing pilots? I know about your father, Peppy and even Pigma. But we are here for her!" Said the figure pointing at Krystal, Fox interrupted and said...

"Why do you guys want her?" Fox moved forward to protect Krystal, one of the guards got angered by this and grabbed him by arm.

"Its none of your buisness pup!" Said one of the cloaked figure`s guards pushing him out of the way. Fox soon fell to the ground, he might be skinny, but hes strong.

The figure moved towards Krystal and Dash attempted to call the Venomian military, only to be interfered by the 2nd guard of the Figure, holding what appears to be a "N43 Teslaload" a machine that completely and permanently destroys electronics, but most of them were destroyed before they even were a month known. How did he get this thing?

"Don`t do that, Dash Bowman, and yes I know your name. One touch on that emergency button and Ill begin one right now." Said the foe, mocking him and pointing his weapon at the oxygen Power reserve.

"If you do that, you,ll kill everyone here, even yourself."Said Dash in a frightened expression. The foe then looked at him, then started laughing uncontrollably but Dash was confused by this, he soon said this...

"You think im that big of a idiot? That I will kill myself in such a stupid way? You got to be joking! We 3 are able to survive in these toxic fumes, Oxygen is for us your version of this planet`s toxic, one final thing, you want to know what we are?"

The foe soon revealed a part of his arm, which does not look like anything they have ever seen before, but then he revealed his real body, he was a humongous Praying mantis beast that has claws instead of scythes and a tail!

"As for my name? Well it is nothing more then Falacatae, but no matter, The Lylat system shall be nothing more than dust and our next meal!" Falactae soon grabbed another gun, this time an unidentified one, looking like a blaster with a green/red tint, the gun soon charged up and fired to Dash, knocking him out at the process. Falactae tried to grab Dash, but got interrupted by Slippy and Falco.

"Easy there bug face, You forgot about us." Said Falco in a joking manner, Falactae looked at Falco with an angered face.

The figure came closer to Krystal and was attempting to grab her, only to be interfered by Fox this time. Fox punched him hard on the back of the head and the figure fell to the ground only for him to stand up in mere seconds. However, instead of focusing on Fox, he still went after Krystal and grabbed her on the neck.

"You really thought that would hurt? James would be ashamed!" The figure said to him while holding her in the angered by this, grabbed his blaster and attempted to fire at him because the punch did not hurt him at all, but with no avail.

("Why is nothing working on him...wait what is that thing on the chest...a power orb, maybe that's his weakness?") Fox thought in his mind and then fired a charged bullet at the core and like he thought,the power orb was indeed his weakness and the figure fell on the ground screeching.

Krystal ran to Fox and said to him that the person is responsible for her planet`s destruction...suddenly however the 3rd figure decided to attack and shot at the back of Krystal.

"This was merely a pinch compared to what else we got in store." The figure soon revealed to be a moth-like humanoid beast with purple colored sniper rifle. Krystal suddenly fell to the ground as the rest of Star Fox looked in a state of shock. Falacatae saw this as an opportunity to attack and stabbed Falco at the back with his tail. He then walked towards Slippy, Slippy tried to attack with his sticky bombs but to no avail.

"You were always the one I found the most annoying, Slippy toad!" Falactae grabbed his gun and attempted to fire at Slippy, only to feel something strange. Suddenly he felt dizzy and out of breath, He looked behind and saw Dash holding a strange device that was about 2 meters long, the same length as Falactae. Soon he realized what it was.

"My oxygen Withstander! You stinky ape! How did you find out..." Soon Falactae fell to the ground and distegrated, leaving only a piece of his tail over and a puddle of strange green blood. Slippy and Dash saw the Moth alien grabbing the figure and they both teleported away, but the figure said something to them...

"Insects are more then just pests...they will be your destruction!" Fox, in a complete voice of panic says Slippy and Dash to help Krystal. Dash called the Medic`s and in 40 minutes they were there. Krystal and Falco were brought to the hospital for further analyses, but then they found out something. The doctor then said this.

"The blue Vixen and Falcon are in a state of serious coma...we don`t know for how long but we have estimated that the poison is from a species that not even god knows!" Fox said to the doctor in a slightly more calmed down voice about it.

"What do you mean exactly doctor."

"This bite is not from something living...or dead, its somewhere in between." Slippy and Fox were completely shocked by the fact that these guys might not even be connected to ghosts. Dash sat on the lounge, thinking about what the figure said to him and realizing that there might be more of them and the entire system will be eaten away by the swarm. Suddenly one of the doctors came to Dash and said this to him,

"Uh Mr Bowman, we have sad news, Your wife is presumed dead. the entire house was destroyed."After Dash heard that his own family might be dead started crying, realizing that he might be such a good emperor as he thought he would be.

"However, your daughter is found. She has minimal damages, you can see her in room 204" Dash, wiping his tears went to room 204 and saw his very own daughter.

"Daddy..." she said to him as she saw him come to her room. Dash hugged her and asked the doctor another question.

"are my son`s alright?" He said in a more calmed voice.

"Your son Brandon has an broken arm, as for Tommy? He is also been stung by the same way as Falco Lombardi and Krystal. You can not look at them just yet,surgery is still going on." Dash sat down at room 204 near his daughter and then looked at the window.

"I hope that this is the last we will see from them."

(Unknown Spacecraft, Unknown solar system...near black hole)

At the middle of the spacecraft A.K.A the headquarters the 2 mysterious characters had a huge argument.

"Fugam, why did you not take the girl with us!?" the figure said in an angered voice to the moth alien, but she then pointed out something.

"Well it was either let our commander die just like Falactae and take the girl, Save him and let the girl stay behind or do neither, which shall you choose Ferrum?!" She then grabbed her sniper rifle and pointed at Ferrum with even more anger, until a echoing voice appeared, saying this to Ferrum and Fugam.

"Saving the commander, was a good choice Fugam but now the Lylat system knows about our existence and you let a piece of our people behind. Do you know the consequences from such things?" Fugam then bowed down and apologized for her mistakes.

"Did you remember the main mission? Getting the Cerinian girl to our base so that we can steal their one good use?" Ferrum soon was sweating like mad after realizing the mistakes they made.

"I know you are sweating Ferrum, but now we have to be careful, the Lylat system will prepare for us...even if we only attacked one planet. I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, if you fail I will rip off your wings and you will be nothing more than a worker." Fugam and Ferrum then left the the headquarters. But not before they heard the voice asking them something...

"One final thing...Do not be arrogant, like you were at the planet got it? I do not risk losing more high ranked men like Falactae." As both of them went to the Engine room, Ferrum asked something to Fugam.

"What did you put on the bullet meant for the Cerinian girl?" Fugam then replied.

"The Midro virus...the one disease they cant fight back against."

(Venomian Hospital, room 199, 2 AM)

Fox Sat there at the room which contained Both Falco and Krystal. But eventually he fell asleep, and after several hours, a strange thing happens.

A dark fog starts to appear at the back of Krystal, and slowly moves to the head.

* * *

And thats the end of chapter 1! Man I spend the entire day making this. I am still trying and if you dont get anything, say it and ill answer...but not what happens next!

Either way, this is my very first made story and it was worth it! so if you like or dislike, just say it down.

Ssssseee you all later!


End file.
